


Caught between a rock and a hard place

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Parkour Mishaps, Toki told Otoya not to do it but did Otoya listen, spoiler alert: no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Otoya has a tough decision to make.





	Caught between a rock and a hard place

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Syo's Daring Attack event in Shining Live, though I mainly just took the idea of doing parkour from it and focused on Otoya. I really like writing Otoya and it comes pretty naturally, I think, so I wrote this in about half an hour.
> 
> Made on 10/23/2019.

Otoya was stuck.

He was literally stuck. 

One of his legs was caught behind a vending machine. He had been attempting to scale it to flip off of it for a parkour stunt when he had slipped off the top. On his way down, one of his legs had made its way into the space between the vending machine and the wall. 

His leg wasn’t broken or even in much pain. He suspects a scrape, from a small stinging sensation near his calf, but otherwise he was uninjured. The only thing was, was that the machine was heavy. Otoya had tried to rock it and pull his leg free but he was unable to get much leverage in his position.

So, he was stuck.

At least he had his cell phone. It was a small consolation. He had been trying to record his attempt, after all. The location Otoya had chosen was well out of the way, on the fourth floor of a building where he often got contracts. He didn’t want to embarrass himself if he couldn’t do the stunt so he didn’t want too many people around, hence the less frequented spot of this hallway.

Even if he wanted to swallow his pride and call out to someone to help, there was no one around. Otoya strained to catch the sounds of voices, human interaction but came up empty. He figured he would wait, surely someone would want a snack from the machine soon. Just thinking about it nearly made his stomach growl. It was nearing lunch.

Ten minutes into his predicament, Otoya was getting bored. Truthfully, he was bored after two minutes but was trying to hold on.

Twenty minutes in and Otoya never realized how dusty it was behind vending machines. Dust bunnies and cobwebs ran rampant, clinging to the back of the machine. While he usually wasn’t squeamish, something on his foot was starting to itch. He convinced himself that it was nothing.

Thirty minutes in and his stomach growled. Loudly. How lucky for him that he was caught behind a machine that held food. He had his wallet on him, which he got out. In his position, Otoya struggled to see what was in the machine. He used his phone as a mirror before deciding it was easier just to reach his arm as far as he could and take a picture of the insides.

His first try was blurry beyond recognition but his second was successful. He brought the picture up to see what looked good.

Did that say… Blockbuster!? Otoya blanched. Zooming in on the image, he squinted at it. The words weren’t clear but he could make out enough. There was a note on the front of the machine, offering a promotion for the long since extinct movie renting chain. 

Now, Otoya was never big on history but didn’t they leave Japan in like the 1990’s? Just how long had that promotion been there? … Just how often does this machine get visited? It didn’t sit well with Otoya in the least.

His thoughts began to turn, his stomach dropped. What if no one found him? Was he doomed to this fate? Would he die here, trapped so close to civilization and become a ghost that would forever haunt this hallway? It wasn’t even a nice hallway. Tokiya had warned him about getting hurt doing parkour and Otoya had paid him no mind. 

Otoya pushed against the vending machine more frantically now, barely getting it to budge. He couldn’t put his strength behind it, leaving him in the exact same position he started in. He kept at it until he was panting, building up a sweat from the activity.

Wait, Tokiya! He was in this building today, wasn’t he? Otoya remembered him saying something about a photoshoot on one of the lower floors. He could call Tokiya and be set free!

… No, he couldn’t call Tokiya. Absolutely not. Anyone but him. He couldn’t know what Otoya had gotten himself into, after giving Otoya a very specific warning against this sort of situation.

That was when Otoya felt a light bulb go off in his head. He could call other people! Scrolling through his contact list, he tried to remember where his other group members and seniors said they would be. He shot out a message into the STARISH group chat and sent a private message to Reiji.

He got pings back instantly. Reiji was nowhere near this building but wondered what was up. Otoya replied with a few emojis, satisfying the other man. Then he switched back to the group chat, seeing who viewed his message.

The only ones that viewed it were Syo and Cecil. The odds weren’t in his favour. Neither of them were close either, both idols replying that they were across Tokyo at the moment. The mention of travel suddenly reminded Otoya that most of the other half of the group were in Kyoto, across the country.

That left…

Tokiya.

The only one who was currently close enough to help him.

Tokiya hadn’t seen the message yet, Otoya stared at the screen. He sent a few more messages, hoping that the incoming messages would force Tokiya to check his phone.

Somehow, it worked.

Otoya filled with hope when Tokiya’s username showed that he read Otoya’s messages. That hope turned to despair once Tokiya responded how he had finished his photoshoot and was leaving the building.

Otoya stilled. On one hand, he could stay here and possibly become a ghost. On the other hand, he could call Tokiya and admit the situation he was in, possibly getting made fun of and definitely getting a lecture in the process.

His stomach growled.

He dialed Tokiya’s number.


End file.
